Porque soy una mujer
by Mabita
Summary: Los reales sentimientos de Narcissa no son simples ¿alguien podrá entenderlos?Un song fic que trata de desnudar el alma de este personaje, que a mí parecer puede ser mucho más interesante de lo que parece.


Song fic

"Porque soy una mujer"

Solista: Natalie Merchant

Canción: My Skin

Saga: Harry Potter

Por: Mabita

* * *

Es temprano, muy temprano...No puedo dormir, no puedo, es imposible. Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo tu figura acercándote a mí, con la extravagancia de siempre. Me tomas con fuerza y sólo tengo que dejarme llevar hasta donde tú quieras.

"_Take a look at my body,  
look at my hands  
there's so much here that I don't understand."_

¿Por qué siento este vacío todos los días? Supuestamente tengo todo lo que una bruja desearía: mucho dinero, joyas únicas, exclusivos vestidos, una gran mansión, un apellido de renombre, un primogénito hermoso que sigue los pasos de su padre.

¿Pero quién es el que está a mi lado?

Observo tu figura tapada con la sábana de seda negra, tu blanca espalda descubierta, tu cabello rubio platinado desordenado. Mi mano temblorosa se acerca a tu piel, pero a medio camino me detengo, quizás te enojarías si lo hago.

Como me gustaría tener las agallas para alzar la voz y ordenarte que me toques

_  
"Your face saving promises,  
whispered like prayers  
I don't need them."_

Por fin a amanecido, pronto despertarás. Será mejor que vaya a ocultar las señales de la noche en vela y de la tristeza que me embarga.

Esto no es primera vez que me pasa, son pocas las noches en calma en la cual puedo descansar...sólo duermo cuando dices que sales de viaje.

¿Qué puedo ver al espejo? Es solo una rubia, una simple rubia que se casó por un acuerdo familiar...me acercó más hacia el vidrio...¿qué se refleja? la resignación en vida.

Me alejo por miedo a lo que acabo de ver retrocediendo lentamente hacia atrás.

-Tengo un asunto importante que realizar, necesito que veas que el desayuno se sirva inmediatamente.- me dijiste atajándome la pasada por la espalda tomando mis hombros entre tus manos.

Lo único que me resigno hacer es mirar tu cara a través del espejo. No haz cambiado nada durante el tiempo y a pesar de eso no acabo de conocerte. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de explorar con detalles tus rasgos.

- Narcissa, ahora.- me murmuraste empujándome para que saliera del baño cerrando la puerta de golpe.

"Cuz I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long as if I'm becoming untouchable..."

No tenía deseos de probar bocado, pero para no hacer más problemas o que comenzarás con interrogatorios, con algo de repugnancia tomé un

sorbo de el jugo de naranja y lo dejé al frente de mis ojos quedando hipnotizada mirando la nada.

Mi mente empezó a vagar por el pasado hasta que llegué al día en que me dijieron la noticia que me casaría contigo. En esos instantes sabía que

mi familia no permitiría que quedará soltera ni que contrajera nupcias con cualquiera, pero no veía la magnitud de tal decisión.

Desde ese instante todas las noches imaginaba como serías, un ser distinguido que me haría feliz para siempre con mucho dinero, que al formar el acuerdo seríamos la pareja más envidiada del mundo. Ja! sólo sueños infantiles, de una chiquilla que nunca había conocido lo que era amar en su vida y jamás lo hará.

Al fin, luego de meses de incertidumbre, llegó la noche de la cena en donde formalmente nos presentarían. Yo era un manojo de nervios, toda esa semana mi hermana Bellatrix me estuvo diciendo que mi matrimonio sería un fracaso y que terminaría siendo el hazme reír de toda la comunidad mágica teniendo que vivir subyugada en el mundo muggle entre muchas otras cosas más que derrumbaban todas mis ilusiones.

Puntualmente llegaste acompañado de tus padres, los cuales saludaron cordialmente, pero yo no les presté atención...estaba completamente embobada...

Otras imágenes se me vinieron a mi mente, nuestra primera noche juntos que fue mucho antes del matrimonio, tal momento en que supe lo que sería para siempre, un objeto intocable. 

"Well, contempt loves the silence  
it thrives in the dark,"

Nos encontrabamos en una de esas tantas reuniones sociales, a penas me viste te apresuraste a dirigirte adonde mí.

No pude resistirme a lo que me pedías, además nadie sospecharía si desaparecíamos por unos minutos, que pasaron a ser los segundos más largos que he podido resistir. Con decisión me llevaste hasta una habitación obscura, abandonada y lejos de la fiesta. Recuerdo que no cruzaste ninguna palabra solamente me acorralaste contra la pared despojándome con desesperación de mi fino traje. Ni siquiera te diste el tiempo de sacarte nada, te bajaste el pantalón con descaro. No pude decir que no, a pesar que yo no quería que eso pasará de esa forma. Quería que mi primera vez hubiese sido sin apuros y que los sentimientos fluyerán reciprocamente, otro pensamiento fallido de una rubia soñadora.

Cuando estabas en forma completa dentro de mí sentí una desesperación tan grande, tenía miedo de la violencia como me tratabas obligándome a hacer lo que se te ocurriese para que te diera más placer los cuales cumplí como si me complaciera, pero pronto te cansaste y te fuiste enojado dejándome abandonada desnuda en aquel lugar.

_  
"the fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart"_

El día de la boda fue el más falso que podría existir. Como todos saben quedan muy pocas personas con sangre pura y todas las familias de ese rango se han ido mezclando una con otra para preservar la magnefisencia de las futuras generaciones, por lo tanto todos se conocían con todos y aquella celebración estaban invitados.

Estuve tocando y mirando el resto de la velada el anillo que mataría mis sueños por siempre sentenciando a un destino de ser sometida en los ámbitos más insólitos, fuí criada para aquello y tenía que afrontarlo. Mientras oía apartada del mundo los murmullos de la multitud, el resto se movía en cámara rápida y yo ahí sentada resistiendo las ganas de escapar con el tiempo estancado._  
_

_"They say that promises sweeten the blow  
but I don't need them... no I don't need them."_

Unos meses después me atreví a contarle mi secreto a mi madre, no sabía a quien acudir y no hayé otra solución mejor.

Relaté con mucho pudor, omitiendo los detalles muy explícitos, acerca de como sentía aquel vacío cuando estabamos en pleno acto íntimo y como terminaba enojado cada noche sin decirme ninguna palabra. Ella me dijo con voz alta y clara que ya no era una niña, por lo cual debía satisfacer en todo a mi marido. Pero, puso mucho enfásis en lo siguiente, muchas veces debía fingir para no herir el ego masculino que era muy fácil de cometer tal fatal error.

Comprendí a lo que se refería, desde la próxima vez que él me deseó algo cambio. Terminó quedándose dormido abrazado a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios. Yo había suplicado y gritado como nunca antes...le gustaban los juegos bruscos.

Nunca más volví a contar a nadie más los problemas que tenía, debía hacer valer mi puesto de distinguida señora Malfoy tomando decisiones por mí sola. 

"I've been treated so wrong,  
I've been treated so long as if I'm becoming untouchable"

No tardé en quedar embarazada, además de totalmente sola. Esos nueve meses creo que habré salido dos veces como máximo y fue solo porque me pediste que te acompañara a pasear, era para que nos lucieramos como una familia feliz.

Mi panza crecía y crecía; y tu desaparecías a cada momento. Tuve un parto muy difícil asistido por el medi-mago de la familia, no sé de donde saqué fuerzas para sacarlo de mí creo que fue por la incertidumbre de ver como era la criatura que tenía dentro y que gracias a mis ruegos resultó ser varón. No sé que hubiese pasado si habría concebido a una niña.

Desde que tomé a mi hijo entre mis débiles brazos y vi tu cara deduje sin dudas que eras un clon de tu padre y harías hasta lo imposible por seguir tus pasos.

_  
"I'm a slow dying flower  
in the frost killing hour  
sweet turning sour  
& untouchable."_

No podía hacer nada para detener la admiración que sentía Draco hacía ti. No existía nadie más perfecto, admirable y mágnifico que tú para esa pequeña criatura.

Ni siquiera me percaté del revuelo que ocurría afuera llena de muerte con el lema de purificación de la estirpe como impulso para hacer lo que fuese necesario con tal de cumplir las ordenes que el Señor oscuro les mandaba, y obviamente tú participabas en aquello. A mí no me importaba demasiado era tema que conocía desde niña donde los Black, estaba más preocupada de cuidar a mi bebé que se desarrollaba sano y salvo en mis manos.

Por tanto pasaban los años tus desapariciones se hacían menos frecuentes, los mortífagos se escabullían pensando que jamás volverían a las mismas andanzas y tú me usabas como trofeo todo ese tiempo. Soy solo un objeto.

_"ooh I need  
the darkness,  
the sweetness,  
the sadness,  
the weakness,  
ooh I need this."_

- Narcissa, ven acá.- me llamaste despertando de mi flash back personal, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en ese trance. Me levanté con sigilo y me dirigí hacia él.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.-

Al observar tus ojos pude notar que es lo que me había enamorado la vez que te vi entrar esa noche a mí casa, la forma como en cada uno de sus poros salía esa seguridad tan inalcanzable para mí.

- Al parecer pesqué una gripe, nada grave.- le respondí tratando con todas mis fuerzas resistir de decirle que él era el problema.

De inmediato te paraste y me acercaste desde la cintura a tu cuerpo para quedar pegados, me besaste despadiadamente sin cerrar los ojos mirando directamente.

- Dime la verdad preciosa.- me advirtió.

_  
"Need a lullabye,  
a kiss goodnight,  
angel, sweet love of my life  
ooh I need this  
I'm a slow dying flower  
frost killing hour  
the sweet turning sour  
& untouchable"  
_

- Quiero que me trates con suavidad alguna vez en tu vida, Lucius.- confesé sin pensar que lo decía en voz alta.

Mi cara de espanto lo revelaba todo, su reacción no sería buena. Me soltó de entre sus brazos y dándome la espalda.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, acaso no te basta con todo lo que tienes.- me dijo con voz fuerte tomando un caro jarrón.- Te lo he dado todo ¡TODO!.-

Se acabó el jarrón, estaba roto en mil pedazos en el piso.

- ¿Lucius por qué te alteras tanto? Yo solamente te dije lo que me sucedía. Quiero sentirme...-

_  
"Do you remember the way that you touched me before,  
all the trembling sweetness  
I loved and adored...  
Your face saving promises  
whispered like prayers.  
I don't need them."  
_

- ¿Sentirte qué?.- me preguntaste acercándote a mí peligrosamente.- ¿Acaso no te haga gritar de placer cada noche¿Es ese el problema?.-

- No lo entiendes. Nunca lo entenderás, no me hagas decirtelo.- le supliqué buscando su mirada.

Estaba estático su cara era impredecible, parecía no reflejar ninguna emoción aparente.

- Quie..ro que sientas que soy una mujer, tu esposa.- le dije por fin obligándolo a poner su mano en uno de mis pechos.

Me empujó sin pretextos alejándose indignado del lugar.

- Estás enferma mujer, loca.- me gritó cerrando la puerta de entrada con un gran portazo.

_  
"I need the darkness,  
the sweetness,  
the sadness,  
the weakness,  
ooh I need this.  
I need a lullabye  
a kiss goodnight,  
angel, sweet love of my life  
ooh I need this  
Well, is it dark enough,  
can you see me?  
do you want me?  
can you reach me?  
or I'm leaving...  
you better shut your mouth  
and hold your breath  
you kiss me now,  
you catch your death"  
_

Terminé tirada en un rincón del salón, las lágrimas me salían como ríos. No quería que me dejará.

¿Qué haría si de un día para otro alguna de sus misiones para el Maestro salían mal y lo descubrían¿Qué sería de mí?

- Lo amo, no hay otra explicación para esto.- dije limpiando mi cara para luego observar el agua que escurrían por mis manos.

_"oh I mean this...  
oh I mean this.."  
_

Cualquiera que me hubiese oído y visto pensaría que estaba siendo manipulada por un hechizo imperius, Narcissa Black nunca fue así, siempre obtuvo lo que quiso con dignidad y sin caer en sentimentalismos de poca clase. Pero ahora soy Narcissa Malfoy y lamentablemente me enamoré de el ser equivocado, lo seguiré por siempre.


End file.
